Tips and Toes
by SaphiraIce
Summary: Viktor taking care of Yuuri's hands and feet. Pure fluff!


Domestic ficlet, set after end of series. Viktor taking care of Yuuri s hands and feet.

On a lazy Sunday, taking a break from practice, Yuuri and Viktor were sitting on the sofa in their shared flat. Yuuri had moved to Russia to be able to still have Viktor as his coach while he himself trained again under Yakov. He had moved into Viktor s apartment and they were still in the process of integrating their lives and possessions as it had only been a few short weeks since they had both moved. Right now they were taking a break from everything to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.

Viktor took Yuuri s hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss, but the skin under his mouth felt rough. He took a good look at Yuuri s hand and saw it was red and raw, cracked and dry. The cuticles were ragged and his nail beds were pale, probably from the cold. He grabbed the other hand to inspect it as if not believing they could both be as bad.

Yuuri! Your hands! Viktor exclaimed, looking up into his boyfriend s face.

Yuuri looked down at his hands where Viktor was holding them and flushed with embarrassment, trying to pull them away. Viktor wouldn t let them go, however. I know, I usually take better care of my hands but I forgot my hand cream and I just haven t bought anymore.

Yuuri, that s no good! Russia s winters are harsh and you have to be careful to take care of your skin. Your hands are part of your skating, too. He kissed each hand then let them go. Hold on just a minute. He got up and started to walk toward the bedroom then seemed to think better of it and turned back around. Bending down to grab Yuuri s ankle, he stood back up with it in his hand (no problem with Yuuri s flexibility), bringing it up to his face and taking his sock off. Yuuri s feet weren t as bad since they were usually covered in socks but the skin was still pretty dry. He noticed all the bruises and calluses from skating, mirrored on his own feet, and figured he could use a little pampering there. He nodded to himself then took off again after releasing his foot, returning in a moment with several items in his arms. He sat back on the couch, lying the various products in his lap. He took one of Yuuri s hands and began clipping away the excess part of his cuticles. Yuuri sat still, letting him work in silence, watching the look of concentration on Viktor s face with a small smile on his face. After he was done with Yuuri s cuticles he filed Yuuri s nails then repeated with the other hand. Next he used cuticle oil, rubbing it into the cuticles and nail beds. Then he grabbed a pot, scooping out a few fingerfuls of the heavy cream and massaging it into Yuuri s hands. He pulled out some old wool gloves of his that he no longer wore and placed them over Yuuri s hands to help the lotion absorb better. Now that he was done with Yuuri s hands he made Yuuri scoot back on the couch and put his feet in Viktor s lap. Yuuri was smiling bigger now at his lover, the way he was taking care of him. He d never had someone fuss over him quite like this and he found he was quite enjoying it. Viktor pulled off Yuuri s other sock and took another jar, scooping out some of the contents before replacing the lid and massaging it into Yuuri s feet, paying special attention to his heels and calluses. Once the body butter was rubbed into his skin, he pulled Yuuri s socks back on for him. Viktor rubbed the excess lotion into his own hands before taking Yuuri s foot back into his hand and giving him a real massage, working his thumb into Yuuri s arch and popping his toes. Yuuri s head fell back onto the couch as he gasped at the good feeling. He moaned quietly anytime Viktor rubbed him in a particularly good way. Viktor took Yuuri s other foot, repeating the process and grinning at how Yuuri seemed to melt into the couch. Once he was done he ran his hand over the top of Yuuri s feet, up under the hem of his pants to touch the skin of his ankle, lightly rubbing his fingers there. It took a moment but Yuuri opened his eyes languidly where they had fallen shut and looked into Viktor s smiling face.

Would you like some coffee?

Some tea would be nice. Viktor nodded and got up to go fix them both a cup while Yuuri relaxed into the cushions, listening to Viktor puttering around in the kitchen. Sometimes he still had trouble processing that they were living together and little everyday things reminded him of that fact each time. He truly treasured these domestic moments. When Viktor came back Yuuri accepted a mug from him with his still-gloved hands and moved his feet so Viktor could sit down again. He moved back to his original position so they could go back to cuddling and watching the rest of their forgotten movie. Viktor put his arm around Yuuri s shoulders, sliding his hand up to play with Yuuri s lengthening hair. Yuuri nuzzled into the touch then turned and gave Viktor a kiss on the cheek.

Thanks, he whispered. You always take such good care of me. Viktor turned for a proper kiss on the lips, lingering a bit before pulling away.

You re welcome, he whispered back and nuzzled his nose against Yuuri s and both grinning before they turned their attention back to the screen, sipping their tea and enjoying their closeness. 


End file.
